Pokemon: AHS
by Sikoh
Summary: Calem, Hilbert, and Hilda are in their Junior year of high school. While all three struggle with typical high school activities such as sports, romance, and homework, each one also has to struggle with something that is somehow even more annoying than high school. Life itself. (Aged-Up/Down Characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Goddamn it, Hilbert.**

_**~Calem~**_

Calem was trying to relax on his bed when his phone started to buzz like crazy. Picking it up, he looked at who was messaging him. To his annoyance, the texts were coming from his friend, Hilbert.

**[3:45 PM] Hilbert: **Bro!

**[3:45 PM] ****Hilbert: **Bro!

**[3:45 PM] ****Hilbert: **Cal!

**[3:45 PM] ****Hilbert: **Bro I got a question

**[3:46 PM] ****Calem: **what

**[3:46 PM] Hilbert: **Hypothetically speaking

**[3:46 PM] Hilbert:** If I asked you to back me up tomorrow at school

**[3:46 PM] Hilbert:** Like for a fight

**[3:46 PM] Hilbert:** Would you?

Setting his phone down, Calem stared at the ceiling in vexation. All he wanted to do was chill after a long day at school but now he has to think about the fact he might get into a fight. All because of something Hilbert did. Wouldn't be the first time he got into some sort of trouble that wasn't brought on by himself.

_'Goddamn it, Hilbert.'_ he thought.

**[3:48 PM] Hilbert: **Bro?

**[3:48 PM] Hilbert:** Cal?

**[3:48 PM] Calem:** call me

**[3:49 PM] Hilbert: **Alright

"What did you do?" Calem asked once he answered the call.

"What makes you think it's my fault?"

"Because chances are it is."

"I mean, you prolly low-key right, but you still could've sided with me."

"Just tell me what you did," Calem demanded while rubbing the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache coming on.

"Some freshman tried to press me in sixth today. I was planning on just forgetting about it but he said he and his friends were gonna jump me at lunch tomorrow."

"Oh my god! Seriously?"

"Yeah, I know right! This kid for real thinks he can beat us in a fight."

"What? No, not that. I'm talking about the fact you're seriously dragging me into a fight with freshmen."

"He deserves it alright? Trust me!"

"Dude, I wish you would just stop doing stupid shit."

"You gonna back me up or not?"

"Look, if I see you fighting at lunch and you start losing, I'll get involved."

"Deal. So how's it going?"

"Annoying. Couldn't you have asked someone else? What about Red?"

"I tried, but he said he wants to finish high school without problems. He is a senior now after all."

"You ask Brendan?"

"He's not even gonna be there at lunch! He's going off-campus, for whatever reason. I already tried other people alright? It's just going to be us."

"Great, two juniors fighting a group of freshmen. I swear to god if we get our asses kicked..."

"It'll be fine!" Hilbert paused. "Oh, I gotta go help my mom with something, I'll talk to yuh later."

"Peace."

After hanging up, Calem forced himself out of bed and went downstairs. He knew he would be home alone for at least a few more hours, so he figured he'd try to have some fun. Taking his phone back out he began calling up another friend.

"Hello?" a girl's voice said.

"Sup, Shauna."

"Oh, hey Calem! How are you?"

"I'm alright. What about you?"

"I'm doing great!"

"That's good. Hey, I'm gonna be alone for a little while, wanna come over?"

"Aww, I would but..."

_'FUCK!'_ he thought.

"...I'm with Serena right now."

"Hi, Calem!" he heard the other girl shout.

"Sorry."

"Eh, don't worry about it. We can hang out some other time."

"I'll call you later, promise!"

"Alright, see ya."

Sighing, he sat down on the couch. Most of his friends were busy, with either school or work still. Since he had done all of his homework before coming home, he was left with nothing to do. Turning on the TV, he tried to find something that would entertain him. After flipping through dramas, sitcoms, cartoons, and old re-runs, Calem realized that nothing that was on seemed interesting. In the end, he just put a random show on for background noise, then went on his phone to distract himself.

_**~Hilbert~**_

"It'll be fine!" Hilbert paused. "Oh, I gotta go help my mom with something, I'll talk to yuh later."

"Peace."

As he set his phone now on his nightstand, he heard his mom shout.

"Hilbert! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" he yelled as he ran out of the room and down the stairs, almost falling in the process.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Help your sister get the groceries out of the car."

"Alright."

"About time," Hilda said as she walked in with two plastic bags. "You take forever to get downstairs."

"Aw, shut up. I was calling Calem."

"Whatever, just help with these."

After about fifteen or so minutes of bringing groceries in and putting them away. The two siblings crashed on the couch. One of them switched on the TV and they began watching some random show together.

"So, what did you call Calem about?"

"This kid in one of my classes was trying to fight me. And I called Cal to see if he'll back me up."

"You're gonna get him in trouble because you couldn't handle some guy on your own?"

"If it was gonna be a one on one then I wouldn't have asked, but he said he was gonna try to jump me with his friends. So I need someone to back me up."

"What did he even do?"

"Well, you know how I was sick and missed a few days?"

"_Sick_," she said in air quotes.

"I was!"

"Mhm."

"Anyway! When I came back today I sat in my normal seat, right? But this dude, I guess he's new to the class or something, came up to me telling me to get up."

"And what did you do?"

***Sixth Period of that Day***

"What? No," Hilbert looked at the kid, perplexed. "The fuck?"

"That's _my_ seat!"

"No, it's my seat! I've been sitting here since school started."

"This is the first time I'm even seeing you here."

"Yeah, cause I was sick. But that doesn't change the fact that it's mine." Hilbert stood up and got in the face of the other kid.

"Too bad, it's my seat now."

The kid attempted to push Hilbert to the side, but Hilbert saw it coming and braced himself. When the kid was close, Hilbert pushed him back, causing Elio to stumble but not fall. By this point, the entire class had their eyes on them, including the teacher.

"Hilbert! Elio! Is there a problem?" their teacher asked angrily from behind his desk.

"No, there isn't," Elio said with his hands up, showing he wasn't going to do anything.

"Mr. Blacte?"

"No problem, sir," Hilbert said as he sat back down at his desk, looking up at Elio. The two of them stared at each other with disrespect in their eyes. After a few moments, Elio turned away and walked to another empty seat.

***Present***

"I say you should've just let him have the seat."

"No way!"

"Wait, sixth period? Isn't that when you have woodshop? We don't even have assigned seats in that class."

"They're unassigned-assigned seats alright? And I've been sitting there all year."

"School started a month ago. So it's not like that's a long time."

"The point is, that this dude deserves to get his ass beat tomorrow."

"You're a dumbass for fighting a freshman for something that stupid," Hilda said while laughing and getting up. "Well, I have homework to do."

Hilda went up the stairs and Hilbert heard her bedroom door close, then loud music beginning to play. Turning up the volume of the TV, he sat thinking about how the day could go tomorrow.

_'God I hope we don't get lose.'_ he thought to himself.

_**~Calem~**_

All Calem could do was stare at his ceiling. He kept on thinking about what could happen at school tomorrow. Two things he imagined were he and Hilbert beating up some freshmen and his other thought was them getting their asses kicked by freshmen.

He doesn't even know why they were going to, just that he agreed to do it if he had to. He figured it wouldn't be too bad to go through with it anyway. At most, they get a few days' suspension, and if one of the freshmen throw the first punch, they'll be punished less. It did also seem like a good way to let off some steam.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from downstairs, which he immediately recognized as the front door slamming shut. Turning his back to the door, he hoped they wouldn't try to bother him.

Then he heard a loud creak. Like what his aged staircase commonly did. The person must have been drunk, as Calem kept hearing thuds coming from the hallway. As if they kept walking into the walls due to a lack of balance.

As the steps got louder and closer, Calem grew ever more uneasy. He couldn't help but feel that the air was getting heavier and heavier, causing his breathing to change. Despite what he wanted, his body tensed up. He was able to smell the pungent odor of cigarettes. Plugging his nose, he waited for the person to just go away, but then he heard his doorknob begin to rattle. Luckily, he had locked it before going to bed.

It started with light shaking, but then it evolved to the handle being pulled and banging on the door. Calem tried to cover his ears with his pillow. At most, it lasted five minutes. To Calem, however, it felt like hours of having to listen to fists beat on the wooden door. But eventually, the person gave up and walked off to their room. Finally, he was able to close his eyes in peaceful silence. It took a while, but he did manage to calm down and fall asleep.

Waking up to near darkness, Calem checked his phone. Almost six in the morning. Perfect.

Getting out of bed, he quickly got dressed in a black t-shirt, his lightly destroyed jeans, and his pair of Old Skool white Vans. Then he made his way over to the bathroom, which he spent no more than a couple of minutes in, before heading downstairs, grabbing his backpack, and hastily walking out of the house.

The sun was just barely poking up over the horizon, casting Calem's neighborhood with some light but letting it still be a tad dark and cool. He preferred it this way, watching the sunrise as he made his way to school, which was about a good half-hour walk. By the time he normally gets there, the kids with a zero period are just starting.

After making it to his destination, he went to the entrance of the football field. Once he showed his school I.D. to a member of security who was watching the gate, he made his way to the bleachers where some students were sitting. Seeing Hilbert, he walked past all the random kids who were there for whatever reason. Not knowing or caring who any of them were.

"Sup," Calem said as he sat on the cold metal bench with his backpack in between his legs.

"Hey, Cal. Aren't you cold?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Fucken weirdo. Anyway, Hilda and the other people in her class are just doing stretches right now but should be done soon. Then the show will begin," Hilbert chuckled.

Not long after he spoke, the girls and guys who were in track stopped stretching and began just sitting around. Though Hilda did see the two boys and ran up to them.

"Hey, Calem. What are you doing here so early?" she asked. He saw she was wearing a pair of dark grey joggers, and a thin grey jacket.

"What? Is it weird that I felt like watching a friend practice?"

"A little bit. But since I like the attention, I'll let you continue," Hilda said with a smile.

Looking down, he noticed she wasn't wearing her normal shoes. She was quick to see the confusion on his face and followed his gaze. Smiling more, she lifted her leg and placed her foot next to him.

"I got them yesterday. Nike Structure 22, pink quartz of course. You like them?"

"Yeah, they look nice, you Nike fanatic."

"Shut it," glancing back to her class, Hilda saw her class starting to get ready to run.

She left to get back with the class, but instead of lining up, she stopped at a bench. After taking both of her shoes off, she pulled her joggers down, revealing her long legs and that she had on a pair of pink shorts with white stripes on the sides underneath. Putting her shoes back on, she unzipped her jacket and tossed it onto the bench. Wearing a white Nike tank top, Calem could now see that Hilda was, of course, sporting a full Nike outfit.

Running to the back of the group, Hilda took up a sprinter's position. Calem couldn't see it, but he knew she must have been smiling. The coach raised her whistle to her lips and blew. The sound contrasting with the morning quietness. All the runners took off, all except one. Hilda hung back for a few seconds before running.

"God she's conceited," said Calem.

"Yeah, but she can back it up," Hilbert stated.

Despite the rest of the class getting a headstart, Hilda still managed to pass all of the girls and even some of the slower boys before anyone got halfway around the track. By the time she had finished her first lap, only a few boys were ahead of her.

No more than six minutes after starting the run, Hilda had already finished the warm-up mile. She was the first girl to finish and only four boys managed to beat her. Though none by a large amount of time. Even after running as hard as she could for six minutes straight, Hilda didn't look that exhausted. If anything, Calem thought she looked content.

After running back up the bleachers, Hilda sat in between the two boys.

"Girl, I swear, you'll be breaking records once you're older!" Hilbert exclaimed with excitement.

"Boy, tell me something I don't know! If I was a few inches taller I'd probably already be breaking them."

"Well, too bad you're still short," Calem chuckled.

"Oh shut up, you're both only an inch taller than me."

While Hilda rolled her eyes, Calem and Hilbert shared a laugh. Eventually, the rest of the class had finished their mile and she had to go back down to continue her practice.

Calem spent the remainder of the morning before school watching Hilda beat people in other things, such as short impromptu relay races, and even jumping hurdles. If it involved her legs, all three knew she was going to be one of the best. Finally, the class was over, and everyone started to disperse before school started.

Hilbert and Hilda didn't have the same first-period class as him, so Calem went on his way alone. Since school was going to start in just a few minutes, there were a lot more people around then when he first arrived. After making it to his building, the bell rang. The next two minutes were him pushing through a two-lane stream of people. It felt like each side kept pushing him around.

_'God this place fucking sucks...'_

Someone even stepped on his shoes, that he only had for less than two weeks, then proceeded to give a half-ass "sorry" without even looking at him. If it wasn't for the fact he was supposed to fight at lunch, Calem would have jumped on the kid immediately and pounded him until someone got him off. Since he was unable to do that, he clenched his fists in his pockets and stomped up the stairs.

Once he got into his classroom, he sunk into his seat and placed his elbows on the desk to prop his head up. After being a few minutes late, a substitute teacher came into the class. Calem took this as an opportunity to zone out and use his phone instead of paying any attention to what the sub had to say.

_**~Hilbert~**_

***Begining of Fourth** **Period***

"One more period!" Hilbert loudly whispered to his sister.

"Boy, you should've just walked away."

"Hell no. If he wants the seat so badly he better beat me in the fight. Which, is only about forty minutes way," he said as he stared at the clock on the wall.

"If he beats your ass I'ma be laughing until we graduate!" Hilda said as she nearly fell out of her chair.

"Quiet back there!" the teacher yelled from the front of the room, causing most people in the class to turn their heads to the two twins in the back corner.

"Sorry..." they both said in embarrassment.

As the teacher went back to instructing the class, the two continued their talk of how they think the fight would go. Hilbert claimed he would win easily, while Hilda admitted to wanting him to lose.

For most of the period, they just jot down short notes or took pictures of the board. Neither one cared for the class at that moment and just wanted it to be lunch already. They had hyped themselves up too much. Even Hilda, who was the better student, was bouncing her knee up and down while watching the clock tick. Waiting for the bell.

After what felt like an eternity, they heard the class ending ring of the bell, and the two jumped out of their seats and ran out the door. They were in such a rush, that they both had forgotten to get the homework.

Lucky for them, their class was close to the exit of the building. Otherwise, they would have been pushing down people to get outside faster. When they were outdoors, the two slowed down to a fast walk and headed towards the cafeteria. Once inside, the two went to where the lines started and waited.

"Oh, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get Roxie for this. She loves fights!" Hilda said as she ran through the back doors.

Scanning the room, Hilbert couldn't see Elio anywhere. Though he did notice many people were watching him and also took glances around the room. Presumably, they were looking to see if Elio was a no show or not. After some time had passed, he was about to just get in one of the lines and go about his day, when he heard someone shout his name.

"Hilbert!"

Turning back around, he saw Elio standing with three other kids. Grinning he began walking up to the group.

"Wow such a tough guy, bringing three guys to help you fight me. I'm _so_ scared!"

When there was no more than a few feet of space between the boys, a crowd began to form around them. If any of them wanted to back out, it was too late. Hilbert looked Elio directly in his eyes, not a single sign of cowardice was shown between the two of them.

"How come you didn't want to keep this one on one?"

"Shut up. This is what you get for pissing me off."

"Oh, for fuck's sake. All of this over a seat?" a familiar voice came from behind Hilbert.

Turning his head enough to see who it was, but also enough to keep Elio in his peripheral vision, Hilbert saw Calem walking over to him. He noticed that Calem looked quite annoyed. Behind him was Hilda and her friend Roxie, but both of them stopped when they got to the front of the crowd. Roxie, with a smile on her face, pulled her phone out and aimed it on the group of boys.

"Four on two. Ready, Ellie?" Hilbert smirked as he and Calem dropped their backpacks.

Without saying anything, Elio charged Hilbert. His friends were right behind him but neither Calem or Hilbert hesitated. They rushed forward as well. The crowd began to cheer, causing security to begin trying to disperse the group.

Elio had gotten a quick jab on Hilbert's face, causing Hilbert to stumble back and the other kid to push him down. Getting himself up as fast as he could, Hilbert ran back a few feet before turning around and raising his fists in a defensive position. The boys rushed him again but Hilbert jumped to the side causing the two to be unable to seize him.

However, Hilbert was able to grab Elio by the shirt, and due to Hilbert being bigger, he was able to shove Elio into the other guy. The boys both fumbled a bit before Hilbert went forward and sent a punch in Elio's face, hitting him right in the chin.

Elio's knees immediately went weak, and he fell on the floor, slightly dazed. Being a one on one now, Hilbert and the other kid grabbed each other with one hand and punched with the other. The kid got a couple of knee strikes in, but Hilbert could tell the boy was hurting more. Before the fight could go on much longer though, a large man wearing a tan shirt that read "SECURITY" on the back had grabbed both of them by their collars and pulled them apart.

Just seconds later Hilbert, along with all the other boys in the fight, was being escorted out of the cafeteria with a crowd of teens hollering at them. Whether they were good things or bad things being said, he couldn't tell. Either way, he felt pretty confident in the fight.

_**~Calem~**_

At the start of the fight, Calem went low and managed to get underneath one of the kids who, unluckily for him, seemed lighter than the others. Calem placed one of his arms through the boy's legs and the other went over the guy's shoulder. Quickly picking the kid up, Calem then slammed him as hard as he could on the ground.

The kid mostly landed on his back, but his head did manage to smack the tile and he started gripping it tightly and balled himself up to be kept from getting hit anymore. The second kid threw a punch towards Calem's head. Going low once more, Calem attempted to pick up the boy as he had done to his friend, but the kid was quick and sent his knee to strike Calem in the chin. Shocked by this attack, Calem fell on to his hands and knees. Calem felt a swift kick go into his ribs. Bearing the pain, he got to his feet and faced the kid.

To Calem's surprise, the smaller kid took up a stance that reminded him of UFC fighters he sometimes watches.

"Fuck..." he muttered under his breath.

Calem knew the kid wouldn't be a pushover. He had an actual technique on his side, unlike Calem who's fighting style was not much more than just trying to punch and kick your opponent when you can. But he pressed on, running up to the kid with his fists raised, sending a punch towards his face. The freshman dodged and went down to grab Calem's legs.

Calem felt himself get swept off his feet. His back hit the tile, causing him to let out a grunt. The kid was quickly on top of him, sitting on Calem's stomach making him be able to do nothing more than cover his face with his arms while the freshman pounded away, trying to get good hits in. A few seconds later, Calem felt the weight on his body go away and looked up to see security had pulled the boy off of him.

As they were being escorted out of the building, Calem couldn't help but feel red in the face. Both from anger and embarrassment of the outcome of the events that had transpired. The whole way to the school's office he kept cursing himself for agreeing to help Hilbert.

Not long after security ended the fight, the boys were sitting in the office of the school. Calem just stared at the door to the principal's office. Hilbert was currently in there already, and knowing Hilbert, he was probably saying it was all Elio's fault. Or maybe he took the blame on himself but was saying that Calem just happened to be there and defended his friend. Never telling what Hilbert would say when he got in trouble.

He didn't have much time to think as Hilbert came walking out of the room, with a stupid grin on his face, giving Calem a quick thumbs-up before sitting down on the other side of the office. Calem noticed Hilbert had a white slip of paper and read the words "Suspension Notice" in bold letters at the top of it.

"Mr. Xavier, come into my office please."

_'Please, he says. As if I have a choice,'_ He silently thought to himself.

Sitting down in a leather chair, the cushion sunk as Calem went down. He looked at the older man in front of him. Calem thought that he didn't look like he was a high school principal. If anything he thought he could be a college professor, with the way he speaks and carries himself. But he wasn't, the plaque on his desk said "Principal Rowan".

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm just going to get straight to the point. Why did you fight?"

"Hilbert told me that some kid might jump him with his friends. I was backing him up."

"Really? Because that's not what Mr. Blacte said."

"Well, I don't care what he said. I'm saying what I know," Calem crossed his arms.

"If he told you he might get jumped, why wouldn't you inform a teacher?"

"Because teachers don't do jack shit."

"Now why do you say that?"

"A freshman threatening a junior? Teachers would probably think the older student was messing with the other kid first."

"You could've seriously hurt him, slamming him like that. It's lucky he only barely hit his head.

"It was a fight. Can you just suspend me already."

"This is the second time you've been in my office this month. Are there any home troubles that are causing you to be more aggressive towards your fellow students?"

"No, there isn't."

"Are you sure? If you need help with anything, the school is more than capable of getting it."

"I don't need help with anything."

"We aren't able to help someone who doesn't want it. Keep that in mind."

"Fine, whatever."

Not saying anything, Rowan let out a sigh before pulling out a stack of papers like what Hilbert had walked out with, Rowan filled one out. Then after tearing it off the connected papers, he gave it to Calem and told him to wait outside.

After leaving the small office, Calem could see Hilbert sitting in a chair still smiling. Seeing Calem, Hilbert showed him his paper and Calem saw he got a five-day suspension. Looking down at his own paper, Calem saw he was given seven-days. He let out a sigh and sat down.

He didn't care for school, but it did give him something to do. Now he was going to have to spend more time at home. The place he hated the most.

Since they were technically supposed to already be on suspension, they had to wait for the school day to end while sitting in the office. Unable to use their phones or listen to music, they just had to sit there and do nothing, for another two periods since they decided to fight at lunch. Finally, the last bell rang. Now all they had to do was wait for Hilbert's mom to pick them up, and they can start to enjoy their suspension.

Another fifteen-minute wait later, Calem could see Mrs. Blacte's car pull into the parking lot in front of the office. He then saw Hilda, who must have been waiting for her mom like them, but outside the office instead of inside. Mrs. Blacte was coming up to the door, but when Hilda walked up to her, she stopped for a second. Then she grabbed Hilda by her ear and walked into the building.

"Where's Hilbert?" She said to an office lady, with a great deal of annoyance and anger in her voice. Slowly, Hilbert got up.

"Ow! Mom! Let go of my ear!" Hilda cried while being pulled. Her mother just ignored her complaining.

"Ma'am, please sign this. We've already called Calem's parent and have gotten their permission for you to take him home."

"Calem, you better hurry up before I leave you here."

Wanting to leave as soon as possible, Calem listened and made his way over to her while she signed a paper saying who she was. Once she finished, the four walked back to her car and got in, Hilda in the passenger seat and Hilbert and Calem in the back together. For the entirety of the ride, Calem was silent, while Hilbert argued with his mom.

Even when they got home, Hilbert was still trying to implore his mother to lighten his punishment.

"I'm telling the truth! It was self-defense!" Hilbert pleaded.

"I don't believe you. So until your suspension is up, you're staying home!"

"Come on! It wasn't my fault!"

"Haha, now you're gonna miss the party tomorrow," Hilda said while laughing at her brother.

"I don't know why you're laughing. You're not going anywhere either," Their mother said.

"What did I do?! I didn't fight anyone."

"You knew it was gonna happen and you just let it. For that, you're grounded all weekend. And until Hilbert's suspension is up, you can only leave for school."

"Mom, please!"

"No! Just be lucky your father is away, otherwise, he would've picked the punishment," Mrs. Blacte said while entering her house and slamming the door.

"Aw, man," The twins said in unison.

"So, who's having a party?" Calem said with interest.

"Oh fuck, I forgot you were here Cal."

"Serena is. At Shauna's house."

"Cool."

"You're gonna go?" Hilda questioned, surprised.

"Don't have anything else to do, so might as well. I'm guessing you guys won't be able to."

"Eh, we'll try to sneak out. But don't expect us."

"Alright. Well, I'm out. See ya."

"Later."

Turning away from his friends, Calem began his walk, which was slightly longer from their house than from school. It was also much hotter now than it was in the morning. Wiping the sweat from his eyebrows, he trekked through the neighborhood for a few more minutes before getting onto one of the main roads of the town. He followed it until he found a street near his house.

Not much longer after that he was walking up to his porch and entering his home. After the day he had, he threw his backpack to the side and crashed on his couch. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about everything. From last night, all the way to his suspension.

Pushing all of his negative thoughts away, he began to think about the party that Serena was throwing. While Calem didn't know her too well, only having talked to her a few times, he figured it wouldn't hurt to check the party out. He could see and chill with people from school. Meet new people. Maybe even get to know Serena better privately. The more he thought about it, the more he smiled. A party might be just what he needed.

* * *

**And the first chapter of my new story is complete. I originally wrote a rough draft of this in 3 days. Then took way longer than necessary to finish editing. So this really should've been released maybe two weeks ago. But anyway, it's released now. **

**As you can see, it is "Another Highschool Story". **

**Set mostly with the characters from the games but might do a mix from the anime/manga for fun. Let me know what you think of it in a review. If you like it, leave a fav or follow.**

**Fun Fact about Calem: He originally tried to get with Hilda, however after meeting Hilbert the three became good friends and Calem no longer felt attraction towards Hilda in any way other than a friend.**

**Fun Fact about Hilbert: He once broke his ankle trying to do a backflip.**

**Hopefully, you enjoyed the small facts because I'm doing them at the end of each chapter and you can't stop me. Anyway, peace.**

**~~~Sikahdik**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Party**

_**~Calem~**_

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Calem wasn't sure what to wear. Normally he wouldn't care about such small matters, like what kind of clothes people see him in, but considering he was going to a party, he wasn't sure if he should wear something better than his normal attire. In the end, he settled on jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. It may not be the best looking outfit, but it suits him, he thought.

The party is supposed to start at seven-thirty and it was already seven-twenty-six, though Calem wasn't in a rush to leave. The walk alone was at least fifteen minutes, plus he wasn't about to show up early to a party he barely wants to go to. He'll give it time, show up when things pop off. When something interesting happens.

Dropping onto his couch, he figured it'd be best to leave at eight, so he could waste time at home and on the walk over there.

_'Wish I had my license and a car. Then I could go drive around instead of just sitting here.'_ he thought, _'Could probably make it easier to get girls too.'_

Closing his eyes, Calem started thinking about how he wants the night to go. The corners of his lips moved to form a sly grin.

_**~Hilbert~**_

"Fucken hell! Took so long to get here..." Hilbert sighed as he parked his dad's truck across the street from a house that currently had a bunch of high school kids hanging around it.

"Could've gotten here sooner, but someone had to get us both grounded yesterday!" his sister, Hilda, shouted.

"He deserved it, okay!? God! Not like you were actually _against_ us fighting."

"That was because I didn't know Mom would've grounded both of us for it."

As the two unbuckled their seatbelts and opened the truck's doors, they were immediately spotted by a certain blonde.

"Hilda! Hilbert! I'm surprised you two are here, I thought you were grounded?"

"Hey, Serena," Hilda said while giving Serena a quick hug, "We are, but our mom went to sleep early because she has to go back to work tomorrow morning."

"Is it a good idea to sneak out?"

"As long as we don't get caught, it's all good!" Hilbert proclaimed as he began walking past everyone outside to get in the house since he assumed that's where food was.

After he opened the door to the house, the music Hilbert had been hearing became so much louder, causing him to quickly cringe before forcing himself to get used to it. Once he entered the kitchen, a sweet but scared sounding voice cut through the music and found its way into his ears.

"I d-don't want to..."

Hilbert looked over to where the voice came from, to see a short girl with two guys standing in front of her. They had her backed into a corner.

"Aw come on, just one cup. It would loosen you up a little," one of the guys said. His red hair revealed to Hilbert who he was.

"I don't want to..."

"Just try it," the guy grabbed the girl's arm and that's when Hilbert got involved.

"Hey, leave her alone Flint," Hilbert said as loud as he can through all the music.

"Huh?" Flint let go of the girl and he and his buddy turned their full attention to Hilbert. "What'd you say?"

"I said leave her alone. She doesn't want to drink, so go find some girl who does."

"What if we don't?" Flint's friend, Volkner, said.

"Then I'll make you," Hilbert shoved Volkner into the wall by the girl, who cowered back to avoid being hit.

"You little..." Flint went forward and grabbed Hilbert by the shirt and cocked his fist back. Before he swung, however, the music unexpectantly stopped and he was interrupted by someone shouting at him.

"Hey!"

All three turned their heads to see Shauna looking at them, arms crossed and mouth in a scowl.

"What the hell's going on?" she asked.

"This punk pushed me into the wall," Volkner said gesturing to Hilbert with his chin.

"They were messing with that girl."

"We were having fun," Flint said, "Weren't we?" he looked back to the girl in the corner, but she just stared at the floor.

Shauna glanced at the girl then stared back at Flint.

"I don't care what you were doing, you two aren't even supposed to be here. Now hurry up and leave."

"What if we don't want to?"

"Then I'll have the cops get rid of you," Shauna pulled her phone out. The crowd watching the four began murmuring.

"Aye, if she calls the cops, I'm kickin both of your asses," a random kid said. After multiple people threw out threats against the two, Flint and Volkner looked at each other.

Flint let out a sigh as he let go of Hilbert and he and Volkner began walking towards the living room.

"Whatever," they muttered as they walked out the front door, Shauna following.

Once they left, the music kicked up again. Though everyone just milled around for a while talking about what had happened.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hilbert asked the girl in the corner.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she paused her words and took a small breath. "Thanks...for helping me. Those guys were making me uncomfortable."

"Eh, those guys are cunts. The guy with red hair, Flint, almost dropped out last year. He just barely graduated on time."

The girl let out a small giggle, letting Hilbert relax a little.

"So, what's your name?"

"Liza, what's yours?"

"Hilbert."

"Nice to meet you, Hilbert. Kinda wish we met on better terms."

"Yeah, but anyway, that's past stuff. How'd you hear bout this?"

"One of the most popular girls throws a party, everyone will know about."

"True true. My sister is friends with Serena and Shauna, so she would've dragged me here even if I didn't want to come."

"Oh, you have a sister? Who is she?"

"Hil-"

"Hilbert!"

The sudden call of his name caused Hilbert to jump. From behind him came Hilda, with a cup in her hand and a goofy face, she threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh-oh, who's thiss?" Hilda asked when she noticed Liza.

"Uh, Liza. Liza, this is Hilda, my sister."

"Hi!" Liza said with her hand extended out. Hilda looked at the hand, then to Liza and flashed a grin before pulling her in for a hug. Squeezing the girl tight, Hilda whispered something into her ear. Hilbert couldn't hear what was said, but he knew it must've been something embarrassing, for when the two girls pulled apart Liza was red-faced and vigorously shaking her head.

Grabbing Hilda's shirt, Hilbert quickly pulled her away.

"Aww, you two are no funn."

"Are you drunk?" Hilbert asked, he sounded somewhat surprised but also not caring, "We've been here, like, not even ten minutes."

"Aye," Hilda said in a terrible attempt at an Irish accent.

"How many drinks did you have?"

"Likeee," Hilda held up three of her fingers, which turned to four, then back to three.

"How the? God damn lightweight."

"Aw, shu-," before she could finish her sentence, Hilda saw a guy holding a couple of unopened bottles walk past, "Oh, heyy! Where you goin with thosee?" As Hilda made her way towards the guy with the bottles, Liza looked at her with some concern.

"Uh, shouldn't you go watch her or something?"

"Eh, she'll be fine. I'm sure someone will try to get her."

As if on cue, a voice shouted from the direction Hilda walked off in.

"HILDA! WOULD YOU STOP TRYING TO TAKE EVERYONE'S DRINKS?!"

"KISS MY ASS, SERENA!"

"See?" Hilbert said, with a "told you so" look.

"Does this always happen?" Liza asked.

"Pretty much. If you ask me though, she's way worse the morning after."

"How so?"

"Well for starters, she doesn't wake up until at least noon. Then when she does wake up all she does is complain about is how bad she feels. She'll just stay in her room all day in silence."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Yeah, not until she starts talking to everyone. She becomes so rude and agitated that she'll snap at anyone for anything. One time I was gonna make something to eat and asked her if she wanted something, then she told me to fuck off and punched me in the chest."

Liza got a good giggle from that.

"Anyway," Hilbert said while smiling, "You come here by yourself or?"

"Yeah, I don't live that far so I was able to just walk. I tried to get my brother to come but he'd rather just stay home."

"Sound's like a fucken nerd."

"Hey, that's my brother!" Liza said as she playfully slapped Hilbert's arm.

"You know, it's getting a bit noisy, wanna go outside and talk?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

**_~Calem~ _**

Stepping off the hard concrete sidewalk, Calem walked onto the soft grass belonging to Shauna's house. He had spotted Hilbert and Hilda's father's truck across the street, so he knew he had at least two friends at the party. Entering the house he was greeted to loud music that made him want to cut his ears off. In an attempt to muffle the music, he put his earbuds in his ears and put on the kind of music he liked. He couldn't really hear it, but he also couldn't entirely hear whatever the DJ for the party was playing either. So a win in Calem's book.

Calem quickly spotted Hilda being followed around by Serena who was trying to prevent Hilda from drinking any more. Not wanting to deal with a drunk Hilda, Calem went into the backyard.

Walking on to the patio, he saw a ping pong table covered in red cups, and people bouncing white balls into them. When a ball successfully went in, the bouncer took a long swig from a bottle. Seeing someone set down their drink, Calem was quick to pass by and take it from them, causing the person to be confused when they turned around to find their freshly opened bottle missing.

Taking a sip, Calem felt himself calm down. He was no longer entirely hating the music playing and took his earbuds out. He let his shoulders drop, instead of forcefully hanging them. Swallowing another mouthful, he even began to smile a bit. Scanning the backyard, Calem looked for someone to talk to. He noticed some girls who he thought he had a shot with.

However, any idea of going to them he had was quickly dismissed when he saw Hilbert sitting in a chair by the pool. Walking down to Hilbert, Calem thought that he had been sitting by himself when in actuality he was talking to a girl. Being much closer, and a little farther from the house and music, Calem was able to hear what the two were talking about it.

"I'm just saying! I don't personally like lofi, I think it's _too c_hill," Hilbert was saying.

"How can something be too chill?" Liza asked.

"I don't know, it just is. It's the kinda music you just lay in bed staring up at the ceiling listening to."

"What do you normally listen to then, hm?"

"He mostly listens to rock and hip-hop," Calem said to butt into the conversation.

"Aye, Cal! You made it!" Hilbert exclaimed as he stood up to give Calem a quick bro-hug, "Bro, what took you so long?"

"Would've been here earlier, but I accidentally fell asleep," Calem explained.

"Dumbass," Hilbert looked back to Liza, "Oh shit, Cal, this is Liza. Liza, this is my friend Cal."

"Sup..."

"Hi..."

There was a bit of an awkward pause between the three.

"Yeah, so anyway," Hilbert said trying to make things less uncomfortable, "I almost fought Flint and Volkner earlier. Mostly because of her."

"The fuck did you do?" Calem said to Liza.

"It was because I _didn't _ do something."

"They were trying to make her drink when she didn't want to."

"Ah yeah, you shouldn't drink when you're that young," Calem said as he took a final chug from the bottle in his hand. Seeing as it was empty, Calem tossed the bottle to the side in some grass. Liza looked up at Calem, with a face that said "Really?".

Noticing Liza's glare, Calem asked, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Liza actually started AHS this year," said Hilbert to prevent another weird silence.

"Cool," Calem said as he took a seat on the small table in between the two chairs. "So you and Hilda managed to sneak out huh?" he asked Hilbert.

"Yeah, our mom has to get up early for work tomorrow. So she went to sleep like an hour before we left."

"Oh, what does your mom do?" Liza asked curiously.

"She's a nurse at Joy Hospital. Apparently, she got called in because someone else wanted to change their shift. So now my mom has to go in their place."

"Must suck having to work so early in the morning."

"Yeah, plus she works at least eight hours, so she's there for a while. Which kind of benefits me though, least for the next week of school."

"What do you mean?"

"Cal and I got suspended for fighting."

"What?! Why'd you fight?"

"Some freshman said he was gonna jump Hilbert over a seat," Calem still sounded piss that that's the reason he pretty much got his ass kicked by a freshman.

"It was my seat!"

"You two are the guys who fought Elio?"

Calem and Hilbert gave a slightly confused look to Liza.

"I'm friends with his sister, Selene. She told me he got suspended after fighting two juniors."

"Oh well, yeah that was us," Hilbert gave a weak chuckle.

"Man, Elio was pissed!" Liza was laughing so hard her face had gone red, "He found out his suspension was longer than yours, so he ended up punching a wall."

"For real?"

"Yes! I got a video from Selene of him doing it," Liza pulled her phone out and a few seconds later was holding it with the screen facing Hilbert and Calem. Sure enough, in the video, Elio can be clearly seen from a low angle, since Selene was likely trying to keep the phone hidden. Elio was yelling at someone.

_"I'm not the one who started it!" Elio yelled at the top of his lungs. _

_"That's not what the school said, so go to your room until I tell you to come out!" a woman's voice yelled._

_"But Mom!"_

_"NOW!"_

Sure enough, just as Liza had said, Elio had turned around and punched the drywall as hard as he could. Lucky for Elio, he had missed a stud by a few inches and his fist left a large dent in the wall. While he didn't punch straight through, it was enough to ruin that spot of the wall. Dust and small pieces of the wall fell to the floor.

_"ELIO!" his mother shouted._

But Elio was already gone out of sight of the phone's camera. Selene's laugh could be heard before the video ended and went black.

The three of them couldn't help themselves from laughing uncontrollably. Calem nearly fell off the small table he was sitting on, causing them to laugh even more. Liza was the first to calm down.

"I swear," Liza still had tears in her eyes, "I must've watched that video a dozen times already."

"God, that's great!" Calem said baring a genuine smile of joyfulness.

"Hey, add me so you can send me that," Hilbert said pulling his phone out and opening up Snapchat.

"Yeah, alright," Liza took his phone and began putting her name in. Calem looked at Hilbert when Hilbert got his phone back and thought, '_Smooth.'_

"Oh wow, it's already almost eleven! I should probably head home now."

"Aw, leaving already Liza?"

"I'm sorry! But my parents wanted me home before midnight."

"If you want, I can give you a ride." Hilbert tried to get up but Liza stopped him.

"Oh no, I live not even three blocks away, I'll be fine."

"Well alright, it was nice meeting you."

Liza gave Hilbert a side hug, then proceeded to give one to Calem, though Calem's hug seemed to be nothing more than Liza putting her arm on his side and quickly pressing her shoulder against him before pulling away and walking towards the house. Calem looked at her with a face that said "This bitch...".

"So what you think of her?" Hilbert asked.

"She's cute. I'd prolly fuck her," Calem said as he sat down in the seat Liza had been occupying.

"Bitch not like that! I meant, like, personality-wise or something."

"Oh! I mean, I guess she's kinda cool. I didn't really talk to her much so. What, you crushin on her?"

"Eh, I doubt she likes me like that. Probably just being nice since I helped her get away from Flint and Volkner."

"When did they leave?"

"Probably around nine-thirty I guess."

"Bruh, y'all been talkin for almost two hours, she probably _at least_ likes you somewhat."

Before Hilbert could respond, a bottle had appeared next to Calem's head. Recognizing the light-skinned hand holding onto it, Calem took it happily.

"Was wondering where you were, Shauna. It is your house after all." Calem said as Shauna walked around and sat on his lap. "What took you so long?"

"I was upstairs with someone," Shauna said blushing.

"Ooo, you cheating on Cal?" Hilbert jokingly asked.

"We're not dating!" Calem and Shauna said together.

"We're just friends," said Shauna.

"With benefits..." Hilbert added.

"Aw shut up. You're just jealous," Calem said.

The three shared a laugh and Hilbert decided that since the party was dying down, and people were starting to leave, he would get his sister and head home. He said goodbye and walked to the house.

Now that Shauna and Calem were alone, aside from a few people in the backyard still waiting for their rides, Shauna moved from sitting on Calem's lap to now laying on him. Her head rested on his chest while her arms went around his neck. The rest of her body laid on top of Calem's. Calem's hands also moved. He had set his drink down on the table next to them and wrapped his arms around Shauna with his hands on her behind.

"Hey Calem?" said Shauna.

"Yeah?"

"What are we?"

_'Oh, shit,' _Calem thought, _'Shit, what do I say?'_

"I mean," Shauna started, "do you see us as just two friends that hook up sometimes or do you see us as, I guess, we're dating?"

"Well, to be honest, I never really thought about it."

_'Fuck! Why did I say that?'_

"Neither have I. I always just figured that we were fuck buddies or something," Shauna said honestly.

_'God, it's hot when she talks like that.'_

"Do you want to date?" Shauna lifted her head up and looked at Calem.

"Like, date you? Or just in general?"

"More of the second one. We've known each other since seventh grade, yet you've never had an actual girlfriend."

Shauna was right and Calem knew it. He never even found a girl he wanted to go out with, let alone actually dated a girl. He wasn't sure why. Just knew that before going into high school he didn't even care for girls much.

"I guess I can't see myself trying to commit to one person. Seems like too much work."

"You are so lazy," Shauna said rolling her eyes.

She laid her head down back onto Calem's chest. Calem, having started to hold his breath when he thought Shauna was going to have a deep conversation with him, slowly let down his chest so Shauna wouldn't think he was stressing about being asked about his lack of exes.

Looking up at the stars, Calem thought about how he felt about having never dated. No one had ever brought it up before and he never thought about it on his own. He was perfectly content with just hooking up with girls he found attractive. So far it's worked out for him. With most girls, he just wanted to have sex with them then not really deal with them anymore and so far they all felt the same. Shauna was the only one who was different. Calem and her have been doing things with each other since the end of their freshman year, yet they remained friends. If anything, became better friends for it.

Calem could hear light snoring. He looked down to see Shauna sleeping. Chuckling, Calem wrapped his arms tighter around Shauna and closed his own eyes.

_**~Hilda~**_

Hilda woke up in her room feeling miserable. Her head was aching, the sunlight coming in from her window was hurting her eyes, she felt weak, and her mouth was incredibly dry. She grabbed her phone and after hurting her eyes even more from her phone's bright screen, saw that the time was just past noon. She had been asleep for nearly twelve hours.

Opening her messages, and ignoring the unread texts, she messaged her brother.

**[12:07 PM] Hilda: **Oi

**[12:07 PM] Hilda:** Boy

**[12:09 PM] Hilbert: **Hm

**[12:09 PM] Hilda: **Bring me some water

**[12:09 PM] Hilbert:** Whats the magic word?

**[12:10 PM] Hilda: **Just bring me some fucking water

**[12:10 PM] Hilbert: **Those are words

**[12:10 PM] Hilbert: **And none of them is the right one

**[12:10 PM] Hilbert: **But okay

A minute later Hilbert entered Hilda's room with a glass of water. Hilda reached up from her bed to grab the cup but Hilbert had placed it on her nightstand instead.

"What?" said Hilbert with a grin.

Hilda looked at him with murder in her eyes. If she was feeling normal she would lash out at him, but when her body had refused to lift more than her arm she instead reached for the water. Gulping it down while having some drops fall onto her blanket. Finishing the cup, Hilda handed it back to Hilbert.

"Get more."

"Girl, say please."

"I'm gonna kill you if you don't go get me water."

Still smiling, Hilbert left the room. Hilda noticed Hilbert took a considerable amount of time longer to return. Once again, Hilbert ignored Hilda's hand and watched her reach for the glass. Hilda put down the half-empty glass and turned to Hilbert.

"Is Mom home?"

"No, she won't be home until like four or five. So you should be good."

"I hope so. I feel like shit."

"Well, you kind of are shit, so."

"Shut the fuck up. How much did I drink last night?" Hilda asked while rubbing her forehead.

"I don't know, I wasn't paying attention to you much. But by the time I went to look for you, Serena was happy you were leaving."

"She just doesn't like me having fun," Hilda said as she pulled her blanket over her head before asking, "So how did things go with that girl you were talking to."

"Good. I got her Snapchat."

"Nice," said Hilda while moving one arm out from the blanket to give a thumbs up.

"I'm surprised you remember meeting her, considering you were already drunk."

"I wasn't _that_ drunk. Yet."

"I beg to differ. But anyway, what did you say to her?"

Hilda moved the blanket down to just under her chin and gave Hilbert a pervy smile.

"You know what, I don't want to know," Hilbert then walked out of the room. Hilda looked at the door.

_'Didn't even close it all the way...' _she thought.

She went under her covers once more and closed her eyes. She was hoping to be able to fall asleep, but after drinking the ice water and being up for so long her body wasn't letting her. Begrudgingly, she swung her legs off her bed and sat up. She noticed she was still wearing the same outfit from last night; her thin grey jacket with a pink long sleeve shirt underneath, black jeans that looked tight but were still comfortable, and a pair of pink Nike no show socks.

Standing up, Hilda grabbed the glass of water still half full and walked into the hallway and straight into the bathroom. Opening the mirror cabinet, Hilda grabbed the bottle of Advil. After struggling to open the small container, she managed to get out two tablets and swallowed them both with some water. Leaving the bathroom and going back to her room, Hilda plopped down on her bed and quickly went under the covers again. Looking at her phone, she saw just how many unread messages she had.

Almost all of them were her friends pointing out how drunk she had been that night. A few even set pictures or videos of her. None were that flattering. Especially the one of Serena holding down Hilda's arms to keep her from flashing a couple of random guys.

Giving quick responses or just ignoring some of the texts, Hilda went through all her messages. Until there was one left. Hilda didn't recognize the number and it was saved under the name of "Party Guy" which did not help Hilda at all to figure out who it was.

**[8:43 AM] Party Guy: **Last night was fun lol

Hilda only had one message to go off of and it wasn't much at all.

_'Why did I have to name him _"Party Guy"_? Drunk Hilda is fucking stupid!' _

Thinking back to all of the pictures and videos her friends had sent of her, Hilda thought about which guy it could be. A lot of them had her dancing on a guy, but unfortunately, all of the guys were different. Unsure of what to do, Hilda began to call Serena.

"This bitch better pick up..." Hilda said. The universe seems to be against her today, because as soon as she said "This", Serena had answered the call.

"What was that?"

"Oh fuck! Sorry!"

"Better be."

"I amm!"

"Alright alright, I believe you. Now, why you call me?"

"Hm? Oh right. I got a message from a guy this morning saying 'Last night was fun' and I don't know who he is."

"What's the name?"

"I saved it as 'Party Guy'."

"What? You dumbass!"

"Don't blame me! Blame drunk Hilda."

"That's still you."

"Look, can you think of any guy I might've given my number to? Or gave me their number?"

"I don't know. I was with you the whole night and I didn't see you take out your phone once."

"Son of a bitch..."

"Well, I did have Shauna try to keep an eye on you for a few minutes. I got tired of watching you but she made me take you back so she could hang out with Calem."

"Alright, I'll ask her then. Bye."

"Wait, is that really all you called-"

Hilda had hung up on Serena mid-sentence and began calling Shauna.

_'God I hope she knows who the guy is.' _

**_~Calem~_**

Calem heard a phone ring from his left. Reaching over the blanket, he grabbed Shauna's phone. The screen said "Female Twin". Only knowing one set of twins, and assuming Shauna did as well, he answered.

"Hilda?"

"What the? Calem? Why are you using Shauna's phone?"

"She's in the shower."

"Did you spend the night at her house?"

"Mhm."

"Oh, shit. What did y'all do?"

Calem could tell that Hilda was smiling and starting to get excited.

"You're a bit of a perv, huh?"

"Shut upp! Give me details..."

"Well, last night we-"

"Wait! I needed Shauna to help me with something, don't distract me!"

"You asked me..."

"Tell her to call me when she gets out of the shower."

"Alright, what did you need her for?"

"I got a text from a random guy and trying to find out who it is. Serena said Shauna might know."

"Alright, I'll tell her."

"Thanks."

Calem hung up the phone and set it aside. As he did, Shauna spoke to him.

"Who called?"

Calem looked up to Shauna, who was wearing nothing but a towel. Caught slightly off guard by the sight, Calem couldn't get his words out.

"Uh, it was, uh..."

Laughing, Shauna walked over to her dresser, pulled out some clothes, then walked back into the bathroom. But not before dropping the towel and giving Calem a quick view of her behind.

A minute later she emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed in a large shirt and a pair of shorts that were covered by said shirt.

"So who called me?"

"Uh, oh right. Hilda did."

"Why?"

"She said she was trying to find out who some guy was that texted her. She told me to tell you to call her back."

"Alright, I will. I'm pretty sure I know who it was."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yeah, it was just before I went out to see you and Hilbert."

"Well, can you do me a favor then?"

"What is it?"

"Can you not tell Hilda who it is?"

"What, why?"

"Cause it'll be funny," Calem laughed as he gave his reasoning. Shauna at first looked at him then started laughing herself.

"Alright, I will."

"Thanks."

Shauna picked her phone up and began calling Hilda and walked out of the room when she picked up. Falling back onto the bed, Calem looked up at the ceiling. He thought his night over again in his head. He smiled to himself and began thinking about the rest of how the day will go. Shauna had revealed to him that her parents weren't supposed to be home until Friday. Which means he didn't have to return home until then or go to school because of his suspension. So he could spend the rest of his week at Shauna's house.

He closed his eyes and started smiling, thinking about the rest of how his Sunday would go, all alone with Shauna, all day.

* * *

**Chapter two done! Thought I would've been done faster buuut, guess not. Anyway as always, leave a review or favorite/follow. Means a lot. **

**Fun Fact about Calem: Least favorite food is any kind of seafood. **

**Fun Fact about Hilbert: ****Least favorite food**** is sweet potatoes. **

**Fun Fact about Hilda: ****Least favorite food is roasted turkey.**

**Also, lowkey thinking about leaving this site. Things happening that's annoying me but nothing will be done. At the moment I post on here and Ao3 but might just start posting exclusively on Ao3. That is all. Hopefully, you like this chapter. Peace.**

**~~~Sikahdik **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Getting Closer**

_**~Hilda~**_

"Ugh, what am I gonna do, Serena?" Hilda said, desperation in her voice. "It's been four days since the party, but I still don't know who _Party_ Guy is."

"You could just ask the guy who he is," Serena said.

"I can't just text him after four days of looking at _Last night was fun lol_ and say _Hey, send a pic so I know who you are_."

"You still haven't texted back? Why the hell haven't you?"

"Because! I don't know what to say..."

"Oh my god, you dumb bitch. Let me see your phone."

"What, why?" Hilda said, taken aback by the demand.

"Let me text him for you."

"I don't trust you though."

"Bitch, just give it."

"Fine," said Hilda as she gave her phone to Serena, albeit reluctantly.

Serena immediately went to the messages and scrolled down until she found _Party Guy_.

**[Saturday, September 21, 20XX]**

_**A/N - So I'ma put a "XX" for the year to allow myself to do more with the story since I won't be restricted with looking at exact dates for real world events and what not. Which, least how I'm seeing it, will lead to me writing a better story so, yeah.**_

**[8:43 AM] Party Guy: **Last night was fun lol

**[Wednesday, September 25, 20XX]**

**[9:50 AM] Hilda:** Heyy

**[9:50 AM] Hilda:** Sorry for the lagg

**[9:50 AM] Hilda:** My mom found out I went to the party and wasnt happy

**[9:50 AM] Hilda:** So she took my phone

**[9:51 AM] Hilda:** Sorryy

Feeling satisfied with herself, Serena gave Hilda her phone back.

"Why did you add an extra letter at the end of some of the words? I don't normally text like that."

"Well bitch, now you do. Considering you haven't met him before, I doubt he's an expert on your texting."

"Yeah, but what if we get to talking and he expects me to text like that? Then he realized I didn't send those first texts and that I was lying. What if he stops talking to me because of that?"

Serena stared at Hilda with a face that showed complete bewilderment. There was not a single word or sentence she could think of that will make sense to follow what Hilda had said up with. What didn't help her find something to say, was Hilda staring back at her as if she had not just said one of the stupidest things Serena had ever heard.

After some time of staring, Serena and Hilda snapped out of their trances when Hilda's phone vibrated.

"Ah! It's _Party Guy_!" said Hilda.

"What he say?" said Serena.

**[9:55 AM] Party Guy: **Thats alright

**[9:55 AM] Party Guy: **Was wondering what took you so long lmao

"Now what do I say? asked Hilda.

Serena let out a sigh before saying, "Give me the phone."

**[9:56 AM] Hilda:** Yeahhh

**[9:56 AM] Hilda:** But anyway

**[9:56 AM] Hilda:** What class you in right now?

**[9:56 AM] Party Guy:** Precalc

"Damn he texts back fast," said Serena.

**[9:56 AM] Party Guy: **Wby?

**[9:57 AM] Hilda: **Stupid english

**[****9:57**** AM] Party Guy: **Ha

**[****9:57**** AM] Party Guy: **Who do you have?

**[****9:57**** AM] Hilda: **Oak

**[****9:57**** AM] Party Guy:** Oh god, hes so boring

**[****9:58**** AM] ****Hilda: **I know righttt

**[****9:58**** AM] Hilda: **I'm basically dying of boredom heree

"Well, you should be able to take things from here," Serena said pushing the phone back into Hilda's hands. "Just text him like you know who he is and I'm sure you'll find out quickly enough."

**[9:59 AM] Party Guy: **Tell me about it

**[9:59 AM] Party Guy: **I hated his class

**[10:00 AM] Hilda: **Same

**[10:00 AM] Hilda: **Well I gtg

**[10:00 AM] Hilda: **Oak is teaching now

Hilda placed her phone face down onto her desk and looked up at the front of the room, as if she had just been told to put her phone away. Serena noticed how straight and stiffly she was sitting.

"What did you tell him?"

"...I said Oak was up and I had to put my phone away..."

Serena looked at Oak's desk, to see their teacher was still sitting there, writing a note for a student. Looking back at Hilda, Serena gave a confused look that also demanded an answer.

"I panicked..."

"How? All you had to do was text back."

"I know! It's just, I don't know who he is so it makes it hard to text him."

"Bitch, what the fuck?"

"I can't help it!"

"God you're dumb."

"Shut up. I'll text him after class."

Hilda and Serena had gotten quiet due to Oak now walking towards the front of the class. As Hilda began listening to her teacher teach, she couldn't help but feel a bit of dread for the inevitable end of the period when she'll have to text _Party Guy_ once more.

Throughout the whole period, Hilda couldn't help thinking to herself, _'Why is Drunk Hilda so goddamn stupid!'_

_**~Hilbert~**_

"Bro, Cal! I'm here!" Hilbert shouted as he entered Shauna's house.

"About time," Calem said from the living room couch. "Took you long enough."

"I had to wait for my mom to leave, but then I had to make sure she wouldn't come back for anything," said Hilbert as he plopped down onto the sofa. "Then my Uber took forever."

"Should've taken your dad's truck."

"I'm still grounded, remember?"

"Which is your own damn fault."

"Is not."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

"Whose idea was it to fight a group of freshmen?"

"They were gonna jump me!" Hilbert said defensively. "I did what I had to."

"Whatever," Calem turned his attention back to the TV.

"Are you still mad I had you fight?"

"I got my ass kicked by a freshman because of you."

"How was I supposed to know one of Elio's friends knew MMA?"

"Next time, try to bring a third person along as well."

"Everyone else was busy. So that wasn't my fault either."

"Yeah, yeah. So how are things with, I don't know, Lisa?" Calem asked.

"_Liza_," Hilbert said to correct Calem. "Things are good, we've been texting every day and apparently she and Hilda talk at school. If I wasn't grounded I would ask if she wanted to hang out."

"What time does your mom come home?"

"Like, eight o'clock tonight."

"Then invite her here. I'm sure Shauna wouldn't mind. She'd probably want to meet her anyway."

"Oh shit, that's a good idea."

As Calem rolled his eyes, Hilbert pulled his phone out and began texting.

**[10:32 AM] Hilbert: **Wanna hang out at a friend's house after school today?

**[10:34 AM] Liza:** Yeah!

**[10:34 AM] Liza: **That sounds like fun!

**[10:34 AM] Hilbert: **Wow that was fast

**[10:34 AM] Liza: **Yeah

**[10:35 AM] Liza: **I have PE 3rd

**[10:35 AM] Hilbert:** Lucky

**[10:36 AM] Liza:** :p

The two spent the next few hours just hanging out, not conversating about anything particular. They had gone from talking about Liza, then school, then sports, and then they started talking about new rappers they started listening to.

"Bro, you should listen to KAAN," Hilbert said.

"Is he good?" said Calem.

"So good. He's fast right but like clear at the same time. You aren't gonna have to, like, look up lyrics to know what he's saying."

"I'll probably look him up later."

"He's a bit of a lyricist too, he's cool."

"Alright, I'll look him up. Aye, do you know Bazanji?"

"Who?"

"Here, let me put one of his songs on."

Calem took his phone out and opened Spotify. The immediate upbeat sound quickly had Hilbert animatedly moving along with the music. Instead of his whole body, Calem settled on moving just his head to the beat. Once Hilbert got a hang of the hook he even started singing along. Finally, the song ended.

"Damn, he is good."

"And you ain't."

"Shut up," said Hilbert. "Dick."

Calem laughed and Hilbert looked a little pissed as he searched for another song. The two heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" said Shauna.

"Welcome back," said Calem.

"Hey Shauna," said Hilbert.

"Look who I brought with me," Shauna said.

The boys looked over the back of the couch to see Hilda and Liza walk in the house.

"Aye, Liza, you made it!" said Hilbert as he jumped from the couch.

"Yup!" said Liza.

The two quickly side hugged then sat down by each other, not close enough to be touching but they were definitely closer than how Calem and Hilbert were with each other. Shauna walked over to the chair that Calem had moved to and sat in his lap.

Hilda looked a little annoyed at the fact no one had even acknowledged her. She took the spot on the opposite side of the couch from where Hilbert was sitting.

"So, what you guys wanna do?" Hilda said.

"We could go eat somewhere," said Shauna.

"I don't have money," said Hilbert.

"Same," said Calem and Hilda.

"Me neither," said Liza.

"Well, I'm not paying for any of you," Shauna said.

"Aww!" said everyone aside from Shauna and Liza. The group spent the next few minutes trying to think of plans, each one falling through as soon as it was brought up. Hilda eventually got bored and began playing random pop music.

"Hilda," said Calem. "You listen to the worst music."

"Shut!" said Hilda. "There is nothing wrong with pop!"

"Pop songs are so annoying. They all sound alike too."

"They do not!"

The three people who were not a part of the argument started laughing. It was quite funny to them, seeing Calem insult Hilda's favorite music genre and Hilda giving poor defenses.

"Alright, you play something good then!" said Hilda after a few more minutes of arguing.

"Fine, I will!" said Calem as he pulled his phone back out. A couple seconds later, Calem began to play a song from one of his favorite genres, horror core.

By the time the song was over, Calem and Hilbert were the only ones without disturbed looks on their faces.

"Well, god damn," said Shauna.

"That song was...disturbing," said Liza

"Of course you play that!" said Hilda. "You know I hate horror core!"

Calem smirked at Hilda.

"Horror core?" Liza asked Hilbert.

"It's like, songs made to sound creepy and what not," said Hilbert.

"Ohhh, okay."

"Better than pop," said Calem.

"Hey, how about we go to the park?" said Shauna wanting to deviate from the music argument.

"That sounds like fun!" said Liza.

Everyone else agreed, so the group of five left the house and began walking to the park nearby. Calem, Shauna, and Hilda walked side by side, ahead of Hilbert and Liza.

"So," said Hilbert. "Shauna gave you a ride?"

"Yeah, if she didn't then I wouldn't have been able to come."

"You ever talk to her before?"

"Oh, no. Hilda had to introduce us. By the way, Hilda was mad neither of you invited her."

"Eh, she'll get over it. So, what's your opinion of Shauna?"

"She seems nice, she let me sit in the passenger seat while Hilda sat in the back."

"I'm guessing Hilda didn't take that well?"

"Not really," said Liza with a shrug. "She kept talking about _Party Guy_. Whoever that is."

"_Party Guy_?"

"Yeah, she was saying things like _I need to figure out who this is! _Apparently, it was someone who she gave her number to at the party on Saturday."

"And she doesn't remember his name?"

"She said she put _Party Guy_ as his contact name."

"God she's dumb when she's drunk. Does no one know who it is?"

"Shauna whispered to me saying she knew, but that Calem told her not to tell Hilda."

"Ooo, good," said Hilbert as he grabbed Liza by the wrist and ran up to the others. "Hey, Cal. Trade yuh."

Hilbert grabbed Shauna's wrist and pulled her back and pushed Liza forward so Liza was now with Calem. Liza and Calem looked at each other for a second, before looking back at Hilbert and Shauna. Hilbert was whispering to Shauna, so only she could hear.

"So, who's the guy Hilda gave her number to?"

"Well aren't you defensive. Trying to protect your sister?"

"What? No. I want to know so I could tease her about it."

"That's more like you."

"So, who is it?!"

"It's this one sen-"

"AHH!"

Before Shauna could answer, the two were interrupted by someone yelping up ahead. The two looked up in time to see Liza trip on the curb and fall on her hands and knees.

"Oh, shit!" Hilbert said as he rushed to her aid, pushing Calem into a fence and Hilda into the street.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he helped Liza to her feet.

"Yeah, I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped," Liza said. She looked down at her palms, which were now scraped and bleeding in a few places.

"Do they hurt?"

"They sting a little, but still alright."

"The park has a bathroom, so you can clean them there."

The two walked ahead to the park, leaving Hilda, Calem, and Shauna behind. Once they arrived at the park, Hilbert escorted Liza to where the bathrooms were and waited outside for her to go clean her hands.

"We're gonna go see if she needs help," said Shauna as she opened the door.

"We are?" said Hilda, who was then pulled into the bathroom by Shauna.

"Hilda never told you about _Party Guy_, huh?" said Calem.

"What? Oh, no, she didn't," said Hilbert.

"And then Shauna wasn't able to tell you because of Liza."

"Mhm. Wait, do you know who it is?"

"Yeah, Shauna told me."

"Bruh, tell me. Who is it?!"

"Well, the thing is, Shauna and I are trying to keep Hilda from finding out, right?"

"Yeah, and?"

"And, just being real with you, you're not good at keeping secrets," Calem said.

"What!?"

"First of all, don't yell when I'm like, five feet away. Second, it's true."

"Oh, it so isn't."

Calem turned his head to the side. "Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Last year, when Hilda had a crush on Mr. Wallace, who were the _only_ two people she told?"

"Me and Serena..."

"Yet somehow, by the end of the same week she told you, seemingly everyone knew about it?"

"How do you know it wasn't Serena that told?"

"She wasn't even in town."

"She could've texted people."

"She could've. But then why did everyone tell Hilda that you were the one who told them?"

Before Hilbert could give a retort that Calem knew wasn't going to help his case, the door to the ladies room opened and out came the three girls.

"About time," said Calem.

"Shut up," said Hilda. "I'll race you guys to the swings."

Without waiting for anyone to respond, Hilda took off running to the playground. When she got to the short chain link fence that surrounded the playground, Hilda vaulted over it in one fluid motion. Without losing much speed, Hilda continued her run in the sand until she made to the swing set.

"Woah, she's fast," said Liza.

"Yeah, she's on the track team," said Hilbert.

"She's faster than all the girls, and even most of the boys too," said Calem.

"Dang!" said Liza.

"We should probably go join her," said Shauna. "Otherwise she might think we're trying to replace her with Liza."

"Which wouldn't be so bad," said Calem.

Calem and Shauna began trekking towards the playground, leaving Liza and Hilbert alone again.

"Your hands any better?" asked Hilbert.

"Oh yeah," said Liza as she showed her palms to Hilbert. They were both cleaned and were no longer bleeding, except for one spot on her left hand that was being covered by a brown paper towel.

"Wanna go on the swings too?"

"Sure!"

The two walked over to the others, who were all on a swing seat now. Hilda was going as high as the swing would let her, kicking the thin branches that hung from a close by tree. Shauna was also swinging enthusiastically, though not yet going as high as Hilda. Calem on the other hand, was more or less just barely moving himself back and forth by kicking the ground.

Since there were only four seats for the swing set, the moment Liza and Hilbert stepped passed the gate, Liza ran for the seat.

"Aw, what?" said Hilbert. "You could've said you were gonna do that."

"But then you would've pushed her out of the way to make it to the swing," said Calem with a matter-of-fact tone.

"Exactly!" said Hilbert.

The three girls and Calem laughed at Hilbert, who walked over to the part of the fence that was adjacent with the swing set. He sat on the fence and looked towards Liza, who had yet to start swinging.

"Aren't you gonna swing?" said Hilbert with a bit of bitterness in his voice.

"Well, it still stings a little to close my hand," said Liza. "So, I can't really grab the chains."

"Oh, hold on," Hilbert said as he walked behind Liza, all acidity in his tone had dissipated. Standing behind Liza, Hilbert pulled her arms behind her back and around the chains of the swing.

"There," said Hilbert as if he just had made an incredible discovery

Without saying another word, Hilbert began to push Liza, who just smiled and held on best she could.

Shauna looked at the two, then looked at Calem. When Calem noticed her stare, he spoke up.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Shauna as she looked away from Calem. Hilda giggled at the two.

"So, what should we do after this?" asked Hilbert.

"We _could_ go get food, if only Shauna wasn't so greedy," said Hilda.

"I'm not paying for five people!"

"Gree! Dee!"

"Why don't you have your own money?!"

"You're the rich friend, you're supposed to buy us everything!"

As Shauna and Hilda went back and forth, Liza felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. After telling Hilbert to stop swinging her, Liza pulled her phone out, grimacing when the scratched skin on her palm grazed her pants. Holding her phone awkwardly with both hands, she looked at the name.

"Hello?" said Liza after lifting her phone to her ear. Hilda and Shauna quieted down. "I'm at the park with some friends...really? Do I have to?...Alright, I'll be home soon."

"Who was that?" asked Hilda.

"My dad. He says I have to go home."

"Aw what? We've been here like," Hilbert thought for a moment. "Not even that long."

"I know, but it's not like I'm going to not listen to him."

"Well, everyone left their backpacks at my house, so we all might as well go back."

"Great," said Calem. "Now we gotta walk _all_ the way back."

"Don't be so lazy," said Hilda as she began to slow her swinging down. Before the swing could come to a complete stop, Hilda jumped from it, landing with a roll. She then jumped up and stood as if she was an Olympic gymnast waiting to see her score.

"Boo!" said Shauna.

"Shut up!" said Hilda.

Shauna and Hilda began to go back and forth again, with Calem rolling his eyes as he followed the two girls out of the playground area.

"Really wish you didn't have to leave right now," said Hilbert as he opened the gate for Liza.

"Yeah, but my dad said it was important."

"How so?"

"It's something about my mom, but don't worry, it isn't something, like, bad."

"Alright. So how are your grades so far?"

"Still good, I have all As and Bs. What about you?"

"Eh..."

Hilbert revealed to Liza how he only had two As, and that they were in his elective classes. The rest of his grades were Cs with even one F. The conversation stayed on his grades until they got back to Shauna's house.

"Alright," said Shauna. "Who am I driving?"

"Me and Liza," said Hilda. "Hilbert, you coming?"

"Nah, I'll just chill here with Cal."

"Aright, homo."

"Shut up, lesbo."

As Hilda walked into the house, the twins stuck their tongues out at each other. A moment later, Hilda emerged with two backpacks.

"Thank you," said Liza as she was handed her bag.

The girls got into the car and the boys walked into the house. From inside, Hilbert could hear the sound of the car starting, then driving off.

_**~Hilda~**_

"So, Liza," said Shauna. "Where do you live?"

"Drive like three streets down that way, then take a left."

"Alright."

"Aw man!" said Hilda. "I just remembered, I have a track meet in like, two weeks."

"And you're remembering it now, so what's the problem?" said Shauna.

"My dad's gonna be back home by then, which means he's going to see me run."

"What's bad about that?" asked Liza.

"He's the kind of dad to put pressure on his kids, well on me at least, so when he's around when I run he makes me worry more than usual."

"I find it hard to believe you worry at all," said Shauna. "You're probably the fastest girl at school."

"I'm not really worried about someone being faster than me. I'm more or less worried about tripping and losing that way."

"Of course."

Shauna had turned onto Liza's street and was now driving a bit slower.

"Oh, right there! That's my house," Liza pointed to a blue house on the corner of the block.

Shauna pulled up to the house and let Liza out. The girls said bye and Shauna drove off. The drive back to Hilda's house was filled with nothing more than small talk.

"Oh, Hilda," said Shauna right after Hilda left her car.

"Hm?"

"Can you send me the homework for Mrs. Juniper? With Hilbert and Calem at my house I doubt I'm gonna be able to get anything done."

"Yeah, alright. But couldn't you do it after Hilbert leaves? He's been getting home like an hour or two before our mom does."

"I guess, but then I have Calem still."

"Ohh, do you two get _busy _when Hilbert is gone?"

Shauna's cheeks began to change color.

"You're such a perv."

"Someone has to be."

"Why the hell would someone have to be a perv?!"

"You never know."

Shauna rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright," said Hilda as she walked to the door.

Entering her house, Hilda remembered that no one was home. Sighing to herself, she dropped her backpack on the couch and then went to the kitchen. After going back and forth between her fridge and pantry a couple times, Hilda settled on instant noodles.

After some time in the microwave, her noodles were ready. Now sitting on the couch, Hilda ate her food in silence while watching random TV. No one was texting her, even though she was waiting on some people to text her back. School hadn't been over for that long, so she assumed people were still doing homework. Even though Hilda knows that most of her friends either never do homework or are in too easy of classes to even get homework.

_'God being home alone sucks,' _she thought.

The next hour and a half consisted of nothing but Hilda watching TV and procrastinating on her own work. Her mind was so lost in the show she was watching, that when her phone buzzed, it made her jump. Looking down to it, she saw the unknown yet known number, under the words _Party Guy_, who she hasn't messaged since the drive to Shauna's house.

**[4:46 PM] Party Guy: **Hey

**[4:46 PM] Hilda:** Yo

**[4:46 PM] Party Guy: **Wyd

**[4:47 PM] Hilda:** Nothing

**[4:47 PM] Hilda: **Wby

**[4:47 PM] Party Guy:** Just got home

**[4:47 PM] Party Guy: **Practice took a bit longer than normal.

**[4:48 PM] Hilda:** Practice for what?

**[4:48 PM] Party Guy: **Basketball

**[4:48 PM] Hilda: **Ohh

**[4:48 PM] Hilda: **You play?

**[4:49 PM] Party Guy:** Girl

**[4:49 PM] Party Guy: **You said at the party that you liked watching me play last year lol

**[4:49 PM] Hilda: **Oh yea

**[4:49 PM] Hilda: **Sorry lol

**[4:49 PM] Hilda: **I forgot a lot from that night

_'Okay, so he plays basketball a__nd I liked watching him play...'_

**[4:50 PM] Party Guy:** Then you prolly wont remember this either

**[4:50 PM] Party Guy: **But you said you went to games just to see me ;)

_'Damn it! I was like that with five guys on the basketball team! I gotta call Shauna.'_

"Hello?" said Shauna after Hilda called her number four times.

"Shauna! Is that one guy you dated last year still on the basketball team?"

"What? Why?"

"Because I know _Party Guy_ plays basketball. Apparently, I liked watching him play but that only narrows the guys it could be to like five people."

"And you're asking about my ex, because?"

"Well, I don't know anyone on a first name basis who plays basketball, so I was hoping you could ask for me."

"...What?"

Hilda let out a sigh. It was quite annoying when her friends didn't immediately understand what she was talking about.

"I'll just call Serena," said Hilda as she removed her phone from her ear.

"Why would y-"

"What do you want?!" Serena said after Hilda rang her number four times.

"How many guys you know on the basketball team?"

"What?"

"I said, _how many_-"

"Bitch, I know what you said. But what are you asking that for?"

"_Party Guy_ plays basketball. But I'm not really friends with anyone who plays, soooo~"

"No."

"Aw what? You don't even let me ask first?"

"I'm not asking every guy on the basketball team if they talked to you at the party."

"Why not?"

"Do it yourself!"

"Please!"

"No. You're sixteen, act like it."

"But I don't wanna..."

"I swear to God..."

Hilda could hear Serena moving the phone farther from her mouth, getting ready to put it hang up. Without wanting to do work for herself, Hilda said the one thing she knew would get Serena to do what she wanted.

"If you don't do this, I'll tell Hilbert what happened at our birthday last year!"

"W-what?!"

_'Gotcha.'_

"Y-you wouldn't! You promised not to say anything!"

"I never promised to keep that promise!"

"Who the hell promises to keep a promise?!"

"Do we have a deal?"

"Fine!" Hilda knew Serena threw her arms up in defeat. "I'll see if I can find out who gave you their number. Just, don't say anything to Hilbert, alright?"

"Alright. I won't. But please try to find out who the guy is soon. I'm dying to know!"

"Wish you would die faster..." Serena mumbled as she hung up.

Hilda looked at her phone and debated calling Serena again, after her final remark. Remembering she had homework, Hilda set her phone down instead. She took out her binder, then pulled from it the worksheet for sixth period, U.S. History with Mrs. Juniper. Hilda's face bore a look of both annoyance and pride. She had already finished her work at lunch, but forgot until now. Taking her phone, she took a picture and sent it to Shauna.

Leaning back, Hilda opened up _Party Guy_ once more.

**[5:06 PM] Hilda: **Oohhh

**[5:06 PM] Party Guy: **Yeahhh lol

**[5:06 PM] Hilda: **Well it was nice seeing you again at the party lol

**[5:06 PM] Hilda: **Oh I have to help my mom with something

**[5:07 PM] Hilda: **Gotta go

**[5:10 PM] Party Guy: **Alright

Hilda mentally slapped herself. Her mom wouldn't be home for another few hours at least. And Hilbert wouldn't be home for another hour or so as well. Yet she just told the one person who was texting her that she was busy. It was times like this when Hilda wished she had someone who could just control her and make her do all the right decisions, instead of her having to make mistakes and learn from them. Letting out her deepest sigh today, she went back to watching TV.

Some time later, Hilda heard the door open. She then saw her mother come around the couch with a tired look on her face.

"Why are you upside down?" Mrs. Blacte asked.

"I'm bored. Hilbert still isn't home," Hilda said with her head on the floor and her legs on the back of the couch.

"WHAT!?"

_'Crap...'_

"Where is he!?"

"Uhhh..."

Hilda attempted to flip herself, but accidentally fell forward, hitting her leg on the coffee table.

"Ow..."

"Where's your brother?"

"Um...I don't know..." she said as she rubbed her leg.

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not!"

"If you tell me where he is, I'll unground you."

"He's at Shauna's."

Mrs. Blacte grumbled to herself before heading back out the door. Hilda, still sitting on the floor, looked to her phone. She thought about warning Hilbert, but then realized it would be funnier if her mother showed up to Shauna's house randomly.

_'He's in troubleeeeee~' _Hilda thought happily to herself.

* * *

**Alright. Started this in November and just now finished. Jesus. But I should be able to get an update either this month or next month. Hopefully going back to once a month updates, but we'll see. **

**Fun Fact about Hilbert: The only sport he's ever played was baseball in 8th grade. However, he didn't continue after that.**

**Fun Fact about Hilda: During freshman year, she played soccer and did track. Though, she felt doing both was too time consuming, so she dropped soccer.**

**Well, that's all for now, peace.**

**~~~Sikahdik**


End file.
